


Caught Up in the Touch

by Sena



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing's wrong with your tender caress, but it's got it's own time and place.  Right now, I want you to spank my ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up in the Touch

"I'm not a little girl," Jared says which is, well, obvious. He's nearly six and a half feet of muscle, huge hands clinging to the sheets, huge feet with toes curled in anticipation, huge...well. He's definitely not a girl. "You're not gonna hurt me," he says.

"I thought that was the point," Jensen says, letting out a nervous laugh.

Jared flips over onto his back and rolls his eyes. He sits up, grips the back of Jensen's head and kisses him hard. "What I mean is that you're not going to injure me, all right? Physically or psychologically. You've been with too many women."

"You're choosing right now to call me a slut?" Jensen asks, pulling back and feigning shock.

Jared laughs and kisses him again. "I'm not a woman. I'm not looking for whispering kisses and your tender caress."

"And what's wrong with my tender caress?"

"Nothing's wrong with your tender caress, but it's got it's own time and place. Right now, I want you to spank my ass."

"'kay," Jensen whispers. That's about all he can manage to say because, Christ, he's rock hard again. The idea is hot. Hell, when Jared had brought it up they'd been making out, and Jensen had nearly come in his pants. A week later when they're actually going to do it, though...well.

It's not that he's worried about hurting Jared or scarring him psychologically. Jared's a hell of a lot more emotionally healthy than Jensen will ever be. He just feels...kind of stupid. Embarrassed, almost, which is weird since he's had Jared's tongue in his ass and, really, it's not like he can get much more exposed than that.

He feels naked. OK, so he is naked. They're both naked. He feels metaphorically naked. He feels like people are going to look at him and just know, somehow, and they're going to think he's a terrible person.

Jared flops back onto the bed, rolls over and positions his hips over the pillows so that his ass is arched up into the air. It's a damn fine ass, Jensen has to say. He slides one hand up and down Jared's thigh, up over his ass to the small of his back and then down again.

Jared lets out a contented sigh and shifts his hips a little bit to a better position. Jensen stops thinking so much because, really, when faced with an ass like that, it would take a much, much stronger man to resist.

"Not gonna hurt me," Jared murmurs.

"I know," Jensen says.

"If you don't want to that's fine, we can just--"

It takes just about that long for Jensen to finally screw up his courage and just smack his hand down onto Jared's ass. It stings more than he expected it to.

"Ow," says Jared.

"Christ. Sorry. Sorry." Jensen sighs. Clearly, he was not ever meant to spank someone.

"Hey," Jared's voice is soft. "It's all right. I just wasn't expecting it." He pushes up a little bit on his elbows and looks over his shoulder at Jensen. He smiles a smutty, pleased smile. "It's starting to feel good, now."

Jensen raises one eyebrow.

"The heat sort of...spreads."

"Really?"

"No, I wanted you to spank me during sex because it's a turn _off_."

"OK," Jensen says. "Um. I'll start slower."

Jared nods and stretches out again, rolls his hips in a way that makes it obvious he's rubbing his cock against the pillows.

The next slap is softer, still enough to make a noise but not enough to make Jensen's hand sting. He does it again, then another time, watches as the white print of his hand slowly spreads to blotchy pink. That's...actually really cool. He does it again on the other cheek, watches the change in Jared's skin. Then it does it again and then one more time after that and, hey, turns out he's not half bad at the whole spanking thing.

A few minutes later and he realizes that he's still at it, that Jared's ass is a raw color of pink, that his own hand is throbbing. He vaguely remembers doing it, but he had been completely calm and detached, no worries about the day, no worries about what he was doing or what people would think or whether or not he was doing it well.

"I think I just had a moment of Zen," he says.

Jared moans in response, his hips rolling constantly against the pillows. "Don't stop," he gasps.

And, oh, Jensen's suddenly dizzy because so much blood rushes from his brain to his cock all at once. Jared's spread out beneath him, hard and panting, sweat beaded along his spine, perfect, pretty ass dark red from something Jensen had done.

"Fuck." He can't stop himself, has to lean down and taste Jared skin, lick his way down Jared's spine to his ass.

"OK," Jared pants. "That's good, too. Jen, please."

"Please what?" Jensen asks. He can feel the heat from Jared's abused skin against his lips.

"Anything. Fuck. Just...anything."

Jensen nearly growls as he leans in and spread Jared's ass, licks his tight little hole and feels it tense in response. He loves this, loves Jared so open for him, loves the feel of it against his tongue, loves the helpless, needy sounds Jared makes when he does it. He works in slow circles, teasing, licking until the muscles relaxes against his tongue. He squeezes Jared's ass as he does so and is rewarded with a hiss of pain. Christ. He lifts his head, nips gently at the tender skin.

"So fucking hot," he says.

Jared laughs and moans and rolls his hips. "Please," he whispers.

"You like this? Jesus. I wish you could see it, see the way you look right now."

"Tell me."

"Your ass is, God, pink. Dark pink. I can see the imprint of my fingers in some places. And you're just...just aching for it, wanting it, such a little whore."

Jared moans happily as Jensen uses his fingers to tease and press at his hole.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Jensen smacks his ass once. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Jared nods. "Yeah. Yeah, fuck me."

He can't get the condom open fast enough, fumbles with the lube because all he can think about is how amazing it's going to feel when he's inside. He's not wrong, it is amazing, and like every single time, he groans at the tight heat of it.

He wishes he could last longer, but Jared's shuddering gasps and the way he can feel the heat of Jared's skin against his hips every time he thrusts in and the delicious grip of Jared's ass around his cock all combine to bring him off quick. His hips stutter forward as he comes and he collapses down against Jared's back, resting his head between Jared's shoulder blades.

Jared's hips are still rocking and not a minute later he jerks, then goes still, then shudders as he comes. Neither one of them moves for a long time.

Finally, Jared says, "Crushing me," and Jensen pulls out reluctantly. He doesn't even take off the condom, just flops onto his back and gazes unseeingly up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

"So hot," Jared murmurs after a while. Jensen can tell from his voice that he's close to sleep.

"Mmm," he says in agreement.

"Next time, I want you to tie me up."

Jensen grins, rolls so his nose is pressed against Jared's arm. "Yeah," he says. "We can do that."


End file.
